


Right Here All Along

by BabyyCakess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall gets his heart broken, he realizes maybe the one he really wants has been right here all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here All Along

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction.

Zayn lightly knocked on Niall's door, opened it when he got no response. Upon entering, he saw the lump in the bed that was obviously Niall by the tuft of bottle-blonde hair peeking out of the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed, spoke softly. 

"Liam said you were upset. What's going on, Ni?"

The only response was a pathetic sniffle. 

"You know you can talk to me, you're my best mate..."

In a flurry of motion, the covers were pulled back and Niall was sitting up, hugging Zayn close. "Thanks, Z."

When Niall pulled away, Zayn could see the bright, watery blue of his eyes.

Niall swallowed hard. "You know how me and Harry have been more than friends..."

Zayn nodded. How could he forget? The object of his affection with the biggest player he'd ever met. The last few weeks have been the worst of his life. Harry making Niall laugh, Harry kissing Niall, Harry and Niall, Niall and Harry. Fuck, it was horrible to watch. 

"He told me last night...he said he didn't love me. Never loved me. That we were just having fun. He said he found somebody better..." Niall broke off with a sob, new tears falling down his face. 

Zayn clenched his fists, breath coming short. 

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him, I swear to fuckin' God, Ni."

It just made Niall cry harder. 

Zayn closed the distance between them, wrapped Niall up in a warm hug. 

"I'm so sorry. You deserve so much fuckin' better. You know that, right?" Zayn murmured in his ear, suddenly hyper-aware of how self-conscious Niall could be, how much he took things to heart. He pulled away, cupped Niall's face in his hands, made sure to meet Niall's eyes. 

"Zayn--"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you. I'm not going to lie to you anymore..." Zayn interrupted. 

Niall stared, quiet and confused. 

Zayn took a breath, gathered his courage. "You have to know, I'm not saying this because I have to, or out of pity, I'm just telling the truth."

Niall nodded. 

"You're my favorite person in the world, Ni. You make me laugh, and you're a good listener; you always know how to cheer me up. You're an amazing guitar player and when you sing...fuck." He laughs a little, and so does Niall, a blush on his cheeks. Zayn wipes a stray tear away, happy that, for the most part, he's stopped crying. "And you're so fucking beautiful. Inside and out. You're perfect." He takes Niall's hands, holds them, realizes he's shaking. "If Harry didn't see what was right in front of him, that's his problem. Not yours. Okay?" 

"Zayn...I don't--" he starts.

"Niall. I'm serious." Their eyes locked. "It's so easy to fall in love with you. Don't even worry. You'll find someone better."

Niall gave a shy smile. "I think I already have."

And he leaned in and gave Zayn a kiss on the cheek, lingering a little too long. 

But Zayn didn't mind at all. 

He'd been right here, waiting, all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3


End file.
